


play house with me ( just for a while )

by heavylieshercrown



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Bellarke, Bellarke Baby, Domestic, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Pregnancy, Pregnant!Clarke, daddy!bellamy, haha im so sad, here you go, i am bellarke trash prt 3, ish, this isnt the best im better at one shots but ppl on fanfiction.net seemed to like it sooooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-03
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-02 16:25:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4066696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavylieshercrown/pseuds/heavylieshercrown
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke's more than embarrassed when Bellamy kisses her in front of everybody later that night. And when he drops to his knees to kiss her stomach she wants to crawl into her tent and never come out. His added, "How are my babies doing?" is completely over the top, but it works because everyone in earshot stops what their doing and stares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. do me a favor ( just a little one )

"I need you to pretend you got me pregnant."

 

Bellamy Blake chokes on his food, looking up at Clarke in disbelief. " _You want me to what?_ "

 

"Pretend you got me pregnant." she repeats, taking her bottom lip between her teeth. She knows her cheeks have turned bright red by now; because hell,  _she's mortified_. She's asking Bellamy to pretend to be her child's  _father_.

 

"Why-  _Are you actually pregnant_?" his eyebrows raise in surprise. "Kinda thought this was a way to make your mother mad or to get back at Spacewalker-" he pauses, putting pieces together in his mind. "It's Finn's, isn't it?"

 

Clarke tries her best to ignore the disappointment in his gaze as she nods, turning to the side and lifting her shirt to show the small bump to him. "It happened before Raven got here." she informs, pulling her shirt back down. "He didn't tell me he-" she purses her lips in anger, "He had a girlfriend."

 

Bellamy nods, chewing on his lip. "I'll do it."

 

"What?"

 

"I said I'll do it."

 

"You do realize you can't have anymore conquests; this has to be believable." she tells him, watching as his lips quirk into a frown. But they quickly form his signature smirk as he meets her gaze once again.

 

"If everyone thinks I'm already sleeping with the  _princess_ , why do I need some commoners?" he fights a laugh, and Clarke wants to punch him.

 

"Pig." she says, before she makes a show of storming out of his tent. (To be honest she was about 3 seconds away from laughing, but she wasn't going to let him know that.)

* * *

Clarke's more than embarrassed when Bellamy kisses her in front of  _everybody_ later that night. And when he drops to his knees to kiss her stomach she wants to crawl into her tent and never come out. His added, "How are my  _babies_  doing?" is completely over the top, but it works because everyone in earshot stops what their doing and stares. (Clarke knows by the looks her mother's giving her she's in for it later.)

* * *

Octavia is the first one to say anything to Clarke (big shocker there), and she's surprised when the younger girl isn't as angry as Clarke anticipated her to be.

 

"I knew it." it's not exactly what Clarke was expecting, but she supposes it's better than getting yelled at.

 

"Excuse me?"

 

"I knew you two were having sex. Two people can't have that much tension and not be having sex." Octavia states, raising her eyebrows before continuing. "I'm pissed that you didn't even  _tell_ me." 

 

"Well, I-"

 

" _We_ , didn't think it was anyone's business, O." Clarke almost sighs in relief when she realizes it's Bellamy who's spoken. He moves to stand beside her, throwing his arm over her shoulders. "Now quit harassing people."

 

Clarke holds back laughter as Octavia pouts, but surprisingly does what her brother tells her too. But she shoots Clarke one last, 'we'll discuss this later' looks before she sulks off.

 

"Be prepared for worse than that, Princess." the weight of his arm on her shoulder is gone, and when she turns to tell him  _not to fucking call her that_ , he's already walking in the other direction.

 


	2. you cant control me ( not anymore )

When Abby practically breaks her wrist from how tightly she's gripping it, Clarke knows she's furious with her.

"Are you  _crazy_?" she hisses, causing Clarke to flinch away from her.

 _"_ _No_ , but I'm beginning to think  _you might be_." Clarke rips her wrist from her mothers death grip, taking a few steps back to keep out of her reach. She can see her mother trying to calm herself, her chest rising and falling slowly as she takes deep breaths.

" _You are eighteen years old Clarke._ " Abby says, moving forward and placing her hands on Clarke's shoulders. "You aren't ready, and this camp isn't ready to take care of an infant- We'll ask the grounders if they know of any herbs to abort the-"

Clarke shoves her mother backwards, watching guiltily as she stumbles backwards.  _But she had to get away from her_. "Your not killing him." she says strongly, ignoring the hurt in her mothers eyes once she meets her gaze. Her arms fold over her stomach to protect it from harm.

" _Clarke."_  she begins, stepping towards her once again.

" _No, we are done talking_." she growls, bumping shoulders with Abby on the way out. She can hear her cry of frustration once she's out of the tent; but she can't find herself to care what her mother thinks of her anymore.  _She wanted to kill my baby_.


	3. your only human ( we all get angry )

Later that night, Clarke's a sobbing mess in Bellamy's tent. Trying her best to cover the sound of her cries, clamping her hand tightly over her mouth.

She's doesn't know how long she's like that before her wails turn into silent sobs.

She's trying her best to stop crying when Bellamy comes back from hunting, but when she meets his questioning gaze her lip rolls, and she's crying again. He looks bewildered at first (Clarke doesn't blame him, he wasn't here to witness her and Abby's argument), but he's quick to crouch by her side, his hands hovering as he debates whether he should touch her.

But he doesn't have to decide, because Clarke practically crawls into his lap, one hand on the back of his neck and the other gripping his shirt as she cries into his shoulder.

"Christ, Clarke-" Bellamy mumbles, unconsciously stroking his hand over her hair. " _What the fuck_ _happened_?"

Clarke sniffles, pulling her face away from his shoulder to look up at him. "My mother wanted me to  _abort the baby_." she spits, wiping at her eyes as her tears finally begin to subside. "And- and I- I  _freaked_. I _was so mean to her_." she shakes her head, frown deepening. "She only wants what's best for me; and I become the biggest bitch when she tries to be  _my mom_."

Bellamy frowns at her words, the hand that was stroking her hair moving to her back to pull her closer to him. "That doesn't make you a  _bitch_ , Clarke." he soothes, resting his head on top of hers. "It was instinct- She said something that made you feel like your baby's life was threatened, and you reacted. I'm pretty sure you were just doing what a mom does to protect her child." he says (and Clarke knows that he just pulled all of that out of his ass, but it's kinda true and she thinks it's really sweet.)

" _I should've reacted differently._ " she stresses, pulling herself out of his embrace (and for a moment she misses the warmth his body supplied, but its such and odd thought that she decides to ignore it and the urge she has to climb back into his lap.) "I hurt her feelings."

"Didn't  _she_  hurt  _your feelings_?"

"Yes, but-"

"Okay, you both hurt each others feelings. It's not like you love each other any less." he says, moving to stand up so he can stretch. "Stop worrying, so we can both get some sleep." he says firmly, slipping out of his shoes before he begins to undress.

Clarke averts her eyes, struggling to form words. As he slips out of his pants, leaving him only in his boxers.  _Ah, jeez._ She tries her best to look at anything  _but_ him. (Which was  _very_  difficult mind you. Bellamy Blake might be an asshole, but he was a hot one. Not that she'd ever let  _him_  know that.)

"What are you doing?" she questions as he climbs into bed and under the fur blanket that they would  _both_ have to share.

"Going to sleep; what the hell does it look like?" Bellamy questions, propping himself up on his elbows to look at Clarke. "Which, speaking of,  _you_  should be doing. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."

"But-"

"C'mon, Princess." he smirks, a mischievous look appearing in his eye. "You've seen worse."

She sucks her cheeks in, in agitation. Toeing off her boots before she crawls into bed with Bellamy. " _No touching_."

"No promises." he laughs as she growls in frustration.

**A/N:**

**So, sorry for my absence! I know this chapter is not very good and I apologize. But at least I gave you guys a _much_  longer one! Eh? Better than a short one?**

**I promise in the upcoming chapters I will work on improving the quality of my writing the best I can.**

**I apologize for any mistakes in spelling and grammar, I do not have a beta.**


	4. just listen for once ( your so stubborn )

Clarke and Bellamy eventually fall into a daily routine after adjusting to being with each other almost 24/7 (not that they weren't together that much before,  _it was different then, they were leading together,_ not pretending to be in a relationship just so Clarke didn't have to face  _well-deserved_  humiliation from her actions.)

As the days and nights grow warmer, Clarke finally gives up on modesty and begins to sleep in her underwear. (And  _so what_  she kinda enjoyed the fact that Bellamy did a double take when he saw her half-naked.)

Not that it helps, because eventually she begins to find herself tangled up with Bellamy in the morning, both sweaty from sharing so much body heat, so taking off her clothes was  _kinda_  pointless at this stage, they were going to sweat regardless. She also realizes that Bellamy doesn't know he cuddles in his sleep (which she thinks is endearing), and she doesn't have the heart to tell him that he's making her overheat at night or let him know he does it, (she kinda enjoys it) so she gets up first in the mornings, carefully prying herself out of his embrace.

(Bellamy later realizes that he's been cuddling Clarke in his sleep; and since she doesn't say anything- neither does he.)

* * *

Her mother won't look her in the eye anymore. Clarke fears that their relationship won't ever be mended.

She cries sometimes, because  ** _damn it,_** _she's just a kid, and she's needs her mom_.

Bellamy holds her when she does cry, and tells her  _to give her some time_.

She wonders how much time one person can need.  _(She doesn't know how much longer she can wait for forgiveness.)_

* * *

When her stomach begins to get big enough that it becomes a nuisance, it's mid-summer, and she's in  _complete hell._

Her back  _hurts_ , she's  _throwing up_ , and its  _so fucking hot._ Not to mention that she's on her feet  _all day_ , trying to do her part around camp. (Bellamy keeps telling her to slow down and rest, but, well,  _she's Clarke._ )

She's examining someone's arm, trying to see if she would need to craft a makeshift sling or consult her mother on what to do, because she wasn't sure what was wrong, (she didn't want to do either at this point,  _she just wants to sleep_ ) when she faints.

She wakes, a few hours later. Groaning as she sits up on the makeshift clinic bed, almost dropping the cup of water that's forced into her hand. She brings the cup to her lips before she begins to down it, realizing just how thirsty she was. She sits the cup down and looks around, making eye contact with her mother, who gives her a tight-lipped smile before walking out of the room.

Clarke is surprised when she enters with another person, Bellamy, who looks like an overly concerned husband with the way his eyebrows are turned down and his forehead is creased.

"Fuck, Clarke!" it's the first thing to leave his mouth and she almost reminds him that  _her mother_  was in the room, but realizes that he probably doesn't care. " _Listen_ to me next time, okay?!" he demands, cupping her face in his hands.

"What happened?" she asks, trying her best to ignore the way her heart flutters as he strokes her cheeks with his thumbs.

"You fainted from heat exhaustion." it's her mother who speaks this time, and both Bellamy and Clarke's heads snap to look at her. "You could have  _miscarried_  Clarke, you need to be more careful. Next time you might not be so lucky." Abby turns around to organize supplies on the table, her back now facing them.

Clarke feels a huge weight lift from her shoulders when she realizes that her mother  _has_  forgiven her, and she was  _accepting_  her decision on having the baby. " _Okay_." she agrees, choking up a little. (she blames it on the hormones but she's pretty sure she's just happy her mom still loves her.)

Bellamy snorts and wraps his arms around her, using their almost, but not quite, even height (courtesy of the clinic bed, that was  _way_  too tall, mind you) to bury his head in the crook of her neck, she wraps her arms around his torso in response.

"Told you." he mumbles, smirking into the skin of her shoulder. ( _and leave it to Bellamy Fucking Blake to ruin it.)_

Clarke rolls her eyes before balling her hand into a fist and smacking him on the back for ruining the moment. Smiling in satisfaction as he jerks away from her with a bewildered cry of pain, which causes her mother to look at them, eyebrow raised in question.

"Oops, sorry,  _honey_ _._ " she teases, smiling innocently. She's about to burst out laughing when he presses his lips together, agitation evident on his face.

"S'alright,  _baby._ " he assures , his lips curling into a smirk as Abby coughs loudly in the background.

(He decides that he  _really_  likes the way it sounds when he refers to Clarke as  _his_  baby; and almost literally shakes his head to dismiss the thought; because  _what the fuck, Blake get your shit together._ )

Clarke's mortified, and she's pretty sure you can see her blush through her sun burn.

(She decides that she _abso-fucking-lutely_  hates Bellamy Blake, and she  _definitely_  hates the way the word baby sounded coming from his mouth; and she  _despises_  the idea of him calling her baby as he fucks her senseless in various positions; and she  _really_  fucking hates her hormones, because honestly  _what the hell Clarke_.)

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also, I'M SO SORRY I'M BELLARKE TRASH. AND THESE TIME SKIPS DON'T REALLY MAKE SENSE AND NEITHER DOES THEIR RELATIONSHIP DEVELOPMENT I'M SORRY.
> 
> I guess that Clarke is relying on Bellamy a lot right now, because as you can see, she thought her mom hated her for a bit, and he would hold her and shit when she cried. And they're now coming to the conclusion that 'Woah, I'm sexually attracted to this person what do I do with these feelings?!'
> 
> Not romantic feelings yet though! Slow-build on that aspect of their relationship, so I have time to write longer chapters and develop the stories plot instead of making it revolve around a Bellarke romance and nothing else. Y'know?
> 
> Thank you so much for the reviews! They make me smile, and I appreciate them so much. I doubt my writing ability a lot of the time, and while I'm certainly not a great writer, I'm hoping that I can soon become one. Thank you so much for dealing with my immature writing abilities and I'm so excited to grow as a writer! And for you guys to witness it along with me!
> 
> ~Ariana XO


	5. i know it's hard ( to be strong )

Clarke isn't sure  _why_  this is happening to her.  _Why_  she's being tortured on a constant basis by her attraction to Bellamy. It's gotten to the point where she's actually  _kinda worried_  about it.  _Everything he does turns her on_. Even the stuff that has never made her aroused before.

Like when he stretches, and she can see the muscles of his back flexing beneath his shirt. Or when he gets pissed and starts yelling, she wants him to take her right then and there as she takes in his clenched jaw and tensed muscles because  _fuck_.

She suffers in silence because one,  _it's fucking weird_ , two,  _she'd never tell Bellamy, like ever_ , and three,  _her hormones were the problem, it wasn't actual attraction, she wasn't thinking logically._ (Clarke already knows she's a fucking liar)

* * *

When Bellamy begins doing stuff that an actual father would do, Clarke's more than surprised.

Especially when she comes into Bellamy's tent later one evening to see a crib by the bed. It's just big enough, and made from large pieces of wood with a pillow as the mattress. She's looks at Bellamy, who she hadn't even noticed when she had entered the tent, who has a dopey half smile on his face as he meets her gaze. "Surprise." he states, throwing his arms open wide.

"Bellamy-" she's at a loss for words as she moves closer to the crib, running her fingers across the smooth wood, imagining how long Bellamy slaved over each and every piece to make sure it was safe for the baby to lay near.

"Is it alright? I should've made it bigger. I'll take this one apart and make it larger tommor-" Clarke interrupts him with a laugh, looping her arms around his middle.

"No, it's perfect, Bellamy." she assures, resting her chin on his chest as she looks up at him. "Thank you." she moves away from him as he wraps his arms around her, realizing how fast her heart was beating. "You didn't have to make this, it's a few months until the baby's due."

"I wanted too." he shrugs sheepishly, his lopsided grin deepening. "'Sides, it looks good if I'm doing stuff that a dad would do, right?" (Bellamy tries to keep the excitement out of his voice, he's pretty sure he failed when Clarke smiles, then tries to hide it from him.)

"Right." (She totally noticed, but it's okay because she's kinda excited too.)

* * *

"When your having sex are you making sure there isn't any pressure on your stomach?" Abby questions, almost causing Clarke to fall off of the bed she was sitting on. (this wasn't what she expected when she came to her mother for her monthly checkup.)

"It won't hurt the baby, but it will cause you discomfort, so I recommend you be on top during intercourse." she continues after Clarke doesn't respond immediately.

"Jesus,  _mom_." she hisses, dragging her hand over her face in irritation.

"I'm just giving you advice as your doctor." she defends, raising her brows as she meets Clarke's embarrassed gaze. "You didn't think I wouldn't know your having sex? I've always known." a sad smile appears on her mothers lips for a moment, but she quickly replaces it with a teasing one. "Mother's always know Clarke." her face falls again and she turns around quickly to avoid Clarke's gaze.

She realizes why her mother's frowning, and her throat closes up as she begins to think about Wells. Because, hell, he was her first time, her best friend; and he's gone. (she wonders if she hadn't thought that he had gotten her dad floated, would they be together? she feels guilty. she wants to leave.)

"Are we done?" she doesn't mean for to sound so curt but her eyes are welling and she doesn't want to cry, not yet.

"Yes- Clarke I'm-" she's already outside before her mother can finish. She already knows what she's going to say. (she's tired of pity-apologies.)

* * *

Bellamy holds her later that night when she cries (he doesn't ask her why she's crying, and she doesn't give him a reason. He doesn't need one anyway.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:  
> I apologize for any mistakes, I do not have a beta.  
> This chapter is not the best, and I apologize.   
> I wanted to get at least one up since I neglected to write a new chapter yesterday.  
> ~Ariana XOXO


	6. it's a miracle (no really)

Bellamy doesn't get to be with Clarke until she's ready to push, he had been out in the woods on a hunting trip for most of the day.( and Clarke had failed to mention that she had been in labor since late last night. So, it's not really  _his fault_ that he couldn't be there for most of it.)

Clarke's a screaming, crying mess and Bellamy is a well welcome sight in the dimly lit room they were using to deliver. (she squeezes his hand so hard he's pretty sure it's going to break but when he see's Clarke's daughter he decides that he'd go through that a thousand times just to experience a moment like this again.)

Sure, he had been there when Octavia was born, but this  _was different_. This was going to be  _his child_.

* * *

Clarke doesn't expect it when Bellamy begins to cry when she hands him her daughter. Big, fat tears roll down his cheeks as he smiles down at the little girl in his arms, and Clarke feels herself begin to tear up as well. She wipes furiously at her eyes as Bellamy openly cries in front of her, speaking gently to the baby. (she catches something along the lines of ' _I'll protect you'_ and she knows that she made the right choice when she didn't tell Finn he was the father. )

She reaches up to wipe the tears off of Bellamy's cheeks, and when their eyes finally meet he leans down to kiss her. "You did good." he mumbles into her lips. (and they both tell themselves it's only because her mother was in the room, but they both know it was for a different reason.)

* * *

They're both woken from their sleep the next night by shrill cries. Clarke mumbles an, "I got it." to Bellamy and pushes herself up out of bed and scoops her daughter out of the crib before moving to the chair in the corner of the tent. 

Bellamy sits up in bed as Clarke begins to breastfeed her, and he begins to watch. She doesn't really mind, because he's not being perverted, he looks like he's in awe as he watches. 

"We need to name her." he says, keeping his voice low.

"How about Orsola?" she hums, raising an eyebrow in question.

Bellamy snorts, his lips curving upwards into a smile. "Strong as a little bear." he mumbles, pursing his lips in thought. Clarke begins to open her mouth to take it back, to declare it was a silly Italian variant of Ursula, to forget about it. "Orsola Griffin," he tests the name out, and smiles. "It's beautiful." 

"I was thinking, Orsola Blake?" she suggests, watching as his eyebrows furrow in confusion before he breaks out into smile.

"I like that one too." 

"I thought you would." (Clarke will never admit that she thought he looked adorable when he was excited. )

"Can we call her Little Bear?" Bellamy questions, "I mean, it's fitting."

"Yes, Bell. We can call her Little Bear." (Clarke now realizes that Bellamy will be an amazing father, and her heart is full and content and happy because of him.)

A comfortable silence cloaks them, but it's soon broken by Bellamy. 

"You look beautiful Clarke." he tells her, and she snorts in disbelief and amusement.

"I look like a mess." she counters, raising a brow in challenge.

"No-- you look like your glowing, like a mother. You're beautiful." Clarke feels her heart swell as she moves to stand, placing Orsola in the crib. 

She climbs into bed, kissing Bellamy on the cheek before moving to lay on her side. " _Thank you_."

He waits till she falls asleep to reply.

"Welcome, Princess."

 

 


	7. little white lies (always come to light)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rip me lmao

For the most part Clarke's duties as a leader are lessened signifigantly, the load pushed more so onto Bellamy, with her still having a say in important decisions, but never leaving camp. Not that she minds, her daughter has grown fast in the past three months, and she is grateful to witness every special moment Orsola has. (Clarke has just about come to the conclusion they might as well just name the child Little Bear since that's all Bellamy and Octavia will call her.)

That is until, Finn fucks up, terribly fucks up by shooting a grounder camp up for her. Someone he should have no concern for at this point because she has done her absolute best to avoid him since the beginning of her pregnancy.

 

And yet, here she is clutching Orsola tightly to her chest as she stands inbetween Bellamy and Raven at the gate. Watching as the grounders set up for Finn's execution because he surrendered himself.

 Orsola coos happily, tugging at Clarke's long hair with her small, chubby fist. She can't help but find it ironic considering the circumstance.

* * *

 

 Clarke looks back at Bellamy who stands behind the metal gate, clutching Orsola tightly to his chest as he gently sways his body side to side to soothe the now fussy child.

 She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath before turning back around to face Lexa. "At least let me say goodbye?" She asks, fighting back the tears that begin to brim in her eyes.

 

Lexa nods once, and Clarke begins to slowly walk to where Finn is tied up, preparing to be executed. She stops inches from him, locking eyes with him when he looks up meets her gaze. Clarke only hesitates for a second before hugging him, tears slipping down her cheeks. 

"I love you-" the words are out of her mouth before she can even process them, and she doesn't pause or stutter or try and take them back because she means them. Even after everything and how much he fucked her over, she means them. She loves him, so fucking much and it's destroying her because she knows what she has to do now. She has to kill him.

"You're going to be okay, Finn." She slips her hand into the waistband of her jeans and pulls out the knife Raven had given her to kill Lexa, gripping it tightly in her hand as she prepares to grant Finn mercy.

"I know Clarke- about Orsola." He mutters it, so quiet she can barely make out what he's said, but she understands and almost drops the knife. 

"What?"

"I know she's mine, and she's beautiful, just like you. So beautiful." He sniffles, and Clarke can feel his tears hitting the skin of her neck, cool in contrast to the humid temperature of the night. "And you made the right choice choosing Bellamy. I don't hate you for it either, it was for the best." 

Clarke pulls back far enough to kiss him, not long, but enough for them to taste the salt of their tears. By the time she pulls away, she's stabbed him. Effectively stabbing her heart in the process. 

"Thanks Princess."

* * *

 Later that night, after she has put Orsola to bed, and has settled down with Bellamy to catch some sleep of their own, she breaks. Silently, trying her best to hide it from Bellamy and to not wake her daughter finally peacefully sleeping in her wooden crib. 

 But, as always, Bellamy catches her crying, and pulls her close, back flush against his broad chest as her body trembles and her chest heaves as she sobs. 

 "He knew." She mumbles, once she's calmed down enough to speak coherently.

"Knew what?" Bellamy questions, the exhaustion evident in his voice. (Clarke begins to feel terrible for keeping him up, she's not the only one who's had a rough day, but Bellamy is always understanding, so she doesn't dwell on the guilt to long.)

"That she was his. But he wasn't angry- he said I made the right choice." She wipes furiously at stray tears before turning her body around to face him, still in his embrace. "And he's right- I don't regret letting you be her father-I just wish-"

"You would have told him the truth?"

"Yes. That I would have told him the truth from the beginning." 

Bellamy let's out a long breath through his nose, "The truth always comes out Clarke, and not always when or where we want it too, and the results aren't always the best," he pushes a stray hair behind her ear and smiles gently, "but, I think that Finn forgave you long ago."

Her lips quirk upwards, not because she was magically happy again, but because she knows that despite having mountains to climb before she'll be fully okay again, Bellamy will always be there to help her through the dark moments. 

A long pause falls over them, the only sound to be heard in their tent is the gentle breathing of Orsola. Clarke's eyes roam over Bellamy's face, focusing onto his lips before she leans in, kissing him. 

He responds almost immediately, pulling her as close as he possibly can so that their chests are flush. But the kiss stays slow, a moment that she doesn't want to end.

(Bellamy doesn't want this to end either, because damnit he's been waiting so long to kiss Clarke and for it to actually mean something more than putting on a show for the residents of Camp Jaha.) 

But it does end, and when Clarke pulls away she notices that Bellamy is looking at her in a way she's never seen, or perhaps, just not noticed before. Like she's the only girl in the world. She turns herself around in his arms to try and sleep.

"Goodnight Bell. See you in the morning." Clarke whispers this as she closes her eyes, willing sleep to fall over her. She doesn't regret kissing him, but, she does know that it wasn't the right time to make out with him, but her emotions are all over the place, and at the moment, it felt like something she should do. She also realizes that she may care about Bellamy a little differently these she first anticipated.

She is in no way in love with Bellamy at this moment in time, she knows this for sure. But she does care deeply about him, and imagines that one day she could love him if all works in their favor. 

"Goodnight, Clarke."


	8. im not sure what i want (but i know i want you by my side)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of the story- there will be longer bouts of calm so I can focus more on Orsola and relationship development-- soooo with that being said; in this universe the war is just about over, they made a true, all is kinda-sorta-maybe good.  
> Thank you for your lovely comments and reviews, as always, they make me smile and I love hearing what you guys have to say about the story, good or bad.

Clarke enters she and Bellamy's shared Ark room with an exhausted sigh, dropping her pack onto the floor wincing as it thuds loudly against the metal. 

 Bellamy peeks his head around the doorway to Orsola's room, a smile lighting up his face. "Hey," he meets Clarke in a few strides and places a kiss to her temple, "How was clinic duty?"

 "Shitty." She says, moving across the room to plop down on the the makeshift sofa she and Bellamy had fashioned out of wood and pelts, in an effort to add furniture to the empty spaces.

"Did Orsola do alright to day? Her forehead felt hot last night." She questions as Bellamy moves to join her on the couch, throwing his arm lazily around her shoulder and tugging her into his side.

"Her fever broke a few hours ago, she's finally asleep." 

"Thank God," she breathes, "I don't know if I could handle her getting sick, I'd freak out to much to be a doctor."

"I can see that," he admits, his laughter a deep rumble in his chest, "There's nothing wrong with that, you're her mother I'm pretty sure it's normal to freak out if you're baby is sick." 

Clarke hums in agreement, curling up into his side tightly. "You're a great dad, you know that right?" She asks, tilting her head up and resting her chin on his chest to meet his gaze. Bellamy waves her off, cheeks tinting pink. "You're a great mother." She laughs, "I wasn't trying to embarrass you, I'm just really happy I made the right choice is all." Clarke leans up to kiss him on the corner of the mouth before rising from the couch. "I'm going to take a much needed nap, you're free to join me." (Filler/ incomplete chapter)


	9. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yooo it's been a wild ass ride-- and I'm off to college soon and I'm gonna cry ending this but here is the epilogue; I may come back and add to this story, most likely not. I feel like this is the best place for this story to end. 
> 
> Maybe a story with Orsola as the protagonist is in the works-- only time will tell ;)
> 
> Thank you to everyone who took the time to read my story and give reviews and kudos and just took the time to give it a chance, I love every one of you and your comments are so cute and sweet.
> 
> Enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is not that great, I apologize.

 Clarke is awoken early that morning by the feeling of a little hand tapping on her cheek. Her eyes open slowly, adjusting to the dimly lit room. 

 "What is it Little Bear?" She whispers, careful not to wake Bellamy, who is sleeping peacefully beside her in their shared bed. 

 Orsola frowns, "Mommy, I told you I'm a big girl- so you need to call me Big Bear now." The now five year old stresses this, matching Clarke's whisper. 

 "Right- of course." She murmurs, a half smile creeping into her lips. "What is it Big Bear?"

 "Cadman is upset again." 

 Clarke sighs, "I'm coming." She whispers as she climbs out of the comfort of the warm sheets. She follows Orsola down the hallway and into the room she shares with her half-brother, who lied in his crib whining softly. 

 Clarke moves closer scooping him close to her chest, "What's wrong baby?" She coos softly, rocking the raven haired child side to side. 

 "He wants Daddy." Orsola says matter of factly, causing Clarke's gaze to turn to the brown eyed child. For a moment she's taken aback by just how much she's turned out to look like Finn, a constant reminder of her first love, but a welcomed one. Her reminiscing is cut short by a deep chuckle.

"He always wants Daddy." Bellamy's scratchy voice fills the small space as he wanders into the room, arms outstretched for their second born.

Clarke rolls her eyes, gently placing Cadman into his arms, "Good thing Orsola is a mommy's girl," she turns to her daughter, a teasing smile resting on her lips, "Right?" 

 She watches as her daughters face lights up as she falls into a fury of giggles, "I'm a mommy and daddy's girl!" She exclaims, throwing her little arms up into the air.

Clarke laughs, mock pouting as she turns to Bellamy. "I can never win." She jokes shaking her head lightly.

"Hey- you're my favorite Clarke." Bellamy smiles crookedly at her, pulling her in by her bicep for a chaste kiss. 

"Please-" she snorts, eyes twinkling with laughter, "both of these kids have you wrapped around their little fingers." 

"So do you. You always have." Bellamy laughs, placing a kiss to the side of her head. 

Clarke smiles happily, "Yeah, Yeah- the next baby will be a Mommy's girl, I can tell you that much." She jokes rubbing her slightly swollen stomach.

"I'm sure he will be a Mommy's Boy." 

"I'm telling you it's a girl Bell, I feel it." She laughs at his adimance that it was another boy.

\-----------------------

Later, after they've finally managed to put both of their children back to sleep, they lay in bed, Clarkes ear resting on Bellamy's chest, listening to the steady  _thump, thump, thump_ of his heart. 

"Bell?" She whispers, staring into the darkness of the room.

"Mm?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, Clarke Griffin." And even though she can't see his face, she knows he's smiling.

"I've been thinking about your offer-" she waits a beat, and after getting no response continues. "And I think I'm ready to become a Blake- officially." 

"Thank God-" he mumbles half-asleep, "Now I can finally tell people you're actually my hot wife." 

Clarke laughs quietly into his skin before finally allowing sleep to over come her as well. 


End file.
